Sacrament
by Coletta
Summary: Abraham baptizes Alucard. Pure fluff, one-shot.


The coffin was the only possession of Dracula's that Abraham VanHelsing had preserved.

It hadn't been out of generosity or compassion. It had been a bargaining chip.

Abraham had raked iron nails over its lacquered, black lid, leaving gaping gouge marks in the finish while the vampire watched. Dracula had howled and threw himself from side to side in agony, begging, _begging_ for the torture to cease, for the human to please, please leave his precious coffin alone.

Once, after the demon creature had been especially disobedient, the human had bound the vampire and left him sitting before an open window and ordered his staff to drag a deceptively similar-looking coffin out onto the lawn and chop it up with an axe. Then it was set ablaze. The constable arrived within thirty minutes to see if there had been a murder. The vampire's horrified screaming could be heard miles away. And it didn't cease for days upon days-the only reason why the writhing, miserable thing hadn't been discovered by investigators was because Abraham had gagged his mouth and hide him in a closet under the cellar stairs.

The coffin was also used as a reward. When the vampire displayed reluctant obedience, Abraham would bring the coffin to the undead thing and allow him some privacy with it for one or two hours at a time-like a felon having conjugal visits.

Several decades later, the newly christened "Alucard," newly baptized in the Anglican Church, was finally reunited permanently with his coffin-an unexpected gift from Abraham.

"I have a confession," Dracula said that morning, before the Christening.

"You hate Protestants, I know." Abraham tested the iron chains binding the vampire's wrists. They were not silver, but they were sturdy, and in his malnourished state Abraham was confident they would hold. No, the silver chains were saved for disobedience, so that the vampire would not develop a tolerance to them. Not that escape was a concern anymore. The vampire had ceased looking towards the windows and the doors.

"I despise Protestants," Dracula said. His red eyes were glassy, his cheeks sunken in.

"I just said that," Abraham reminded him.

"You did?" There was no taunt in the vampire's voice, just genuine confusion. Abraham knew that Dracula drifted in and out of lucidity, and could not always be counted on be aware of his surroundings.

"I did." Abraham knelt down until he was eye-to-eye with the vampire. The great beast was seated in an arm chair, iron shackles chaining his wrists and ankles. He was dressed plainly; a black suit, a crisp red ascot. They were actually Abraham's clothes. The vampire was far too weak to generate his own clothing, let alone anything decent. Over the years Dracula's body had changed a little, becoming less bulky, more lanky and wiry until the human found the vampire could easily accept his hand-me-downs. Abraham reached up and adjusted the knot in Dracula's ascot. "Dracula, you didn't dress yourself properly this morning. What is this knot you've invented? It looks horrible. Are you intentionally trying to embarrass me in front of my guest?"

The vampire's dull, red eyes stared ahead, unfocused. "I don't remember how to dress."

Abraham examined the vampire, at his dead eyes and his relaxed jaw and his grey skin. The greying skin was an early sign of decomposition. "Sit still and I will correct it."

Obediently, the vampire sat very still. Abraham worked the messy knot apart and began to re-tie it. "Now, I expect that you will be on your absolute most best behavior," Abraham informed Dracula. "You will not speak unless asked, understood?"

"Yes, master."

"I can't tell you the effort it took to convince Reverend Hayworth to come see you. If you do anything to insult or frighten him, so help me…"

Dracula's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why is he coming?"

"I explained it to you already this morning. Twice."

"I forgot."

"He has come to baptize you."

"Oh." The vampire sat quietly for a moment as Abraham finished adjusting his tie. Then, with some hesitation and concern, Dracula pointed out: "I have been baptized already."

"You were excommunicated from the Catholic Church. Your baptism is nullified."

There was a flicker of energy in the vampire's face. His eyes focused momentarily. "They will have me back? Am I forgiven?"

Abraham was incredulous. "No, of course not. You are a vampire. You are being baptized into the Anglican Church. They have no standards."

The vampire's shoulders sank again. "I am not forgiven."

"_Christ_ forgives you, Dracula, that is all that matters."

The vampire's iron chains fell to the ground.

Abraham stood abruptly, startled as the vampire's bony and unchained hands appeared in front of him. The vampire curled his claw-like hands, showing his yellow and elongated vampire fingernails. "No, master," Dracula said quietly, looking down at his hands. "I am not forgiven."

"Do not resist your chains!" Abraham barked. "You should be grateful for them, as their presence signifies you've been allowed out of your cage. Am I to understand that you don't want to accept this privilege? Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"No, master." The chains suddenly rose from the floor and reformed around the vampire's appendages.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Abraham demanded.

"I apologize for resisting my chains," Dracula said mechanically, the response hard-wired in his brain. "Thank you for putting them on me and letting me out of the cage."

Abraham nodded, smoothing Dracula's ascot down his front. "Good boy. I will not punish you."

Dracula said, "Thank you for not punishing me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Reverend Hayworth left the Hellsing manor that day, Dracula was no more. The newly named "Alucard" followed Abraham VanHelsing down the sublevel stairs back to his cage.

Water trickled down Alucard's face. He stared blankly ahead as he shuffled forward. He made no move to wipe himself or tuck his hair back behind his ears.

"Do you feel any different?" Abraham asked the vampire.

"I feel wet, sir." The vampire followed the human's leash obediently. "Why am I wet?"

"You were baptized a few minutes ago."

"Oh." The vampire continued on. "I don't remember."

"I know, Alucard. Your memories, like your powers, are deteriorating."

The vampire was quiet. "Master, who is Alucard?"

"You are Alucard," Abraham explained patiently. "That is your name."

"I don't…think that's right."

They reached the cell then. They stopped before the door and Abraham dug in his pockets to produce the key. As he did, he looked carefully at his prisoner. "I am wrong? Then what is your name?"

Alucard opened his mouth to reply. Then closed it. Then he looked down at his feet, then at his hand with the yellow, claw-like nails. "I don't….I don't rightly remember."

"You see? I assure you, your name is Alucard. Your name has always been Alucard."

The vampire's shoulders slumped and his face seemed to be awash with relief. "It is? I forgot. I'm always feeling like I've lost something. Something important."

Abraham unlocked the cage and opened the heavy iron door with the barred window. "It's a blessing, my dear. I assure you. Come inside, my pet. I have a surprise for you." Alucard eagerly went inside his cage. In the dark, he could see something unusual and large laying on the floor.

Abraham waited, holding his breath. "Well? What do you think?"

Alucard looked at the coffin on the floor for a long time, then asked, "Sir? What is that?"

"Why, that's your coffin, Alucard. Lovingly restored to its original beauty." Abraham walked around to the front of the vampire. "Do you not recognize even that? It is your prized possession."

Alucard turned to face Abraham with his glassy eyes. "Why would I have a coffin?"

"To sleep in, of course."

"To sleep in?" Alucard repeated. "No, master. I sleep on the floor. The floor that you gave me. The floor I should be grateful to have. Everything I have is a gift from you. You can give me anything–and you can take anything away, even my life…"

Abraham raised his hand to silence the vampire. Obediently, Alucard ceased speaking. Those words the vampire had recited were burned deep in his brain. During their early years together, when Dracula was strong and violent, Abraham took the coffin from him, and during the long days Abraham would whip the vampire until he stopped begging to have it back. He had taught Dracula those words, made him memorize them and recite them. He knew them by heart now.

"Yes, and now I am giving you a new gift," Abraham told Alucard, leading him closer to the coffin. "My gift is this coffin. You'll find it very comfortable to sleep in."

Suddenly, the vampire drew back, pulling at his chains. "Please, don't."

"Alucard, this coffin will bring you no harm." Abraham pulled sharply on the chains. "Come forward. You are not to resist me."

Alucard's eyes were filled with dread. "Don't bury me. I'm not ready to die."

Abraham let the chain go slack. "I have no intention of harming you. Please come forward. I think you'll find this coffin is very pleasurable to lay in. It will give you sleep more restful than you have known for years. Do give it a chance."

Alucard hesitated.

Abraham said firmly, "You don't wish to insult me by not accepting my gift, do you?"

Alucard came forward and looked carefully at the coffin. He ran his bare hands experimentally over the lid, his fingers tracing the words inscribed on the wood. After a few minutes, the vampire lifted the lid to look inside. The coffin was lined with soft white linen. He cocked his head. "It _does_ look comfortable."

"Lay in it," Abraham encouraged.

Alucard carefully climbed inside the coffin and lay down, looking uncomfortable and awkward. Once his back settled into the soft padding, his eye fluttered closed. "Oh," he sighed. "Oh, my." His eyes opened, his lids drooping drowsily. "Master. Oh, master, you were right. This feels delightful."

Abraham said somberly. "I'm glad I could return this to you…at the end of your life."

Alucard missed the man's words, so pleased was he to rub his cheek against the white linen. His expression conveyed deep contentment. He let a little moan escape his lips. "Master," Alucard purred. "This is….this is…."

"Your kingdom," Abraham said. "Your place of peace. I wanted you to have this. I want you to know peace once more."

"Master," Alucard said breathlessly. "This is so wonderful. But why? Why this sudden generosity? I am not but your slave, unworthy of pleasure and comfort–you have told me time and time again…"

"Because you have surprised me over the years, demon," Abraham confessed. "Because I have seen the flicker of humanity under your wickedness. And because you once had the opportunity to kill me, and you did not, and because you once had the opportunity to escape, and you did not. Because I believe at some point, you realized it was better for mankind and yourself if you lived out your days as a prisoner. So you asked of me only one favor; when I was done with you, I would give you a proper Christian burial. If I would give you that, you would ask for nothing else." Abraham reached down and stroked Alucard's hair. "I'm sure you do not remember it."

Alucard was only half-listening, wrapped in a cocoon of pleasure. He squirmed delightfully in his coffin, looking up at Abraham with thankful eyes.

"I could not give you a Christian burial without baptizing you," Abraham said regretfully. "But now I see you are on the verge of death. You do not even crave blood any longer. So it could not wait another day." Abraham straightened up. "You may lay here, pet, for as long as you like."

"I want to lay here forever," Alucard purred.

"That's good, pet. That's good. You may."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alucard was dead by morning.

Abraham checked on the vampire in the evening as well, just to be certain the vampire was not just giving off the appearance of death.

Reverend Hayworth returned to give the vampire his last rites. As he finished, he looked at Abraham quizzically and asked, "Why on earth are we doing this? His soul is damned no matter what."

"We cannot allow him to be barred from the heavenly Father on some technicality," Abraham said firmly, closing the coffin lid. "He must be allowed to stand before his judgment. I think that's what he wanted. Whether Hell is his destiny or not, I think he wanted an audience with God above all other things–to demand an explanation for the hand he was dealt."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You'll never believe what I did today."

Abraham dropped his pen mid-word, the ink splattering everywhere. The pen rolled off the blotter and landed on the floor. "Dracula," he breathed.

"My name is Alucard now," the vampire said warmly, walking past the large windows, sunlight warming his shoulders. "I woke up from my coffin last night and I walked through the gardens and the hills, as if in a dream. I walked until the sun came up. When I saw the light, I wasn't afraid. I watched the whole sun rise and I never felt burned." Alucard's red eyes were lit up. His face was alive and alert.

"Did you…?" Abraham was momentarily lost for words.

Alucard looked at the light. "No. No. Nothing happened. I just woke up and felt…more powerful than ever." He chuckled. "I was also very, very hungry. I apologize, but there's not as many hogs in the barn as there were last night." He looked sideways at his master. "I was inclined to gorge myself on your staff, as I was unsupervised and unchained…tsk, tsk, master, you are slipping. Never have you left my cell unlocked before. But….," Alucard trailed off whimsically, his eyes looking at the floor. "How could I do that to you, after the compassion you showed me?"

Abraham stared at the vampire.

Alucard looked back up. "All those endless days and nights, strapped naked to the examination table, ripping and stabbing and whipping….you trying so desperately to land that final blow that would kill me and I just wouldn't die. All those experiments. All that effort and money. Just so you could regret it in the end. Don't think I don't remember the doctors and the priests. You tried to make me better. You actually wanted me to live. Then, you fought for my soul."

"So?" Abraham sat back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "How was I to know that it was your coffin, not the blood you drank, that was the source of your power?"

"Nonetheless. Thank you," Alucard purred.

"You are welcome. Now then, what are you doing outside your cage in the first place? You know the rules."

"I do know the rules."

Abraham bent down and plucked up his pen. He looked carefully at his letter to see if it could be salvaged. Seeing that it could not, he crumpled it up and tossed it in the waste bin and began a new letter. He paused, seeing Alucard still standing in his office. "Well, then, vampire. Off you go, back to your cage."

Alucard cocked his head. "Will you not escort me, sir?"

"You have lived in this house for twenty years, beast. Are you telling me you do not know the way?"

Alucard said, "I know the way, master."

"Then see yourself down to the sublevels, I'm not your _date_," Abraham scoffed.

"How do you know I will not make trouble, or try to escape?" Alucard asked slyly.

Abraham chuckled. "You would not dare defy me. You will go down to your cage without incident."

"Who will lock my cage?" Alucard asked. "Surely, my door must be locked."

"Do you intend on leaving your cage, vampire?" Abraham asked.

"No, sir."

"Then it does not need to be locked."

"What about others?" Alucard inquired. "What about those wishing to get _in_? Those who shouldn't have access to your dangerous pet?"

Abraham paused in his writing and looked up at the vampire. "The only man who wishes to have access to you already has a key to your door, so 'he' will have 'access' whenever he wishes. Now please, leave me be and return to your cell."

Alucard bowed deeply. "In that spirit, I will leave the lip of my coffin open and look forward to our next encounter, master."

Abraham raised eye eyebrow.

Alucard explained, "I wouldn't want to hinder your access."

_The end._


End file.
